Ipods are Danger to Sleep
by darlingFAll
Summary: IPod challenge which is really fun. Klaine drabble!


**Ello! This my first time so please be gentle. I hope this makes you smile. Cause Glee makes me smile. Positive Energy Always.**

**Disclaimer I don't own glee. But if I did Chris Colfer would be my best friend and Darren Criss would be my supermegafoxyawesomehot lover. Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

**

1 Malchik Gay~Tatu

Wanting him wasn't hard. Only problem was he didn't want to. Kurt. Even his name makes him smile against his will. Being a mentor and a friend should be enough. But he craved more. Black Bird was the last straw. He can't deny it. Kurt makes his heart beat faster. The waiting is over. Kurt was going to be mine.

2 Dangerously in Love~ Beyonce

He knew after The Rachel Berry House Party that being close Blaine would be too dangerous to his heart. Trying to shake the thought, he stares down at his phone that shines the words Courage at him. Should he keep waiting for Blaine or should he try to be free? Putting his phone away Kurt look in the vanity mirror and realizes the choice was out of his hands. It had been since the day on the spiral stairs. Tear rolls down his face but Kurt smile and feels helpless when he says "I love him".

3 On the Way Down~ The guy that used to date Ashley Simpson

Kurt looked out the plane window and relived every moment of his life as the plane landed. The only he could think was Blaine. All he wanted or needed. Simple. It was always Blaine. He looked over at the man who held their small child in his lap and smiled. Blaine had saved him in so many ways. As the plane taxied into the runway he held on to Blaine's hand and knew he had lived.

4 Beat It~ Michael Jackson

"Back away, Now." the polite voice stated.

Kurt eyes flicked between Blaine and Dave.

"Blaine, baby, this is not what it seems." Kurt nervously said.

Blaine's eyes never leave Dave's.

"You. Never. Get to touch what's mine." Blaine voice is ice.

"Or what pretty boy?"Dave voice is loud in the silence.

Blaine cocks head and grins with no humor and calmly said "Or I'll show the real reason I was sent to Dalton"

5 Hairspray~ Hairspray the Musical

Blaine never thought he could hate any type of the product. His own hair had so much stuff in it that he should not have a problem with simple hairspray. But that was before Kurt. Blaine resents the hairspray like a fat kid resents the glass window of a candy store. It's the hairspray that resists his hands effort to comb through Kurt's hair but as his lips meet Kurt's' he's off on a rocket and forgets to care.

6 Bettie Davis~ Gwyneth Paltrow

Those eyes even after 10 year had the power to make the world stop. Blaine looked at the man in his arms. So much had changed in the time they've been together. Hair had grown, tears shed, and mistakes. Oh so many mistakes. But at the end of the day those eye exposed his soul and Blaine knew that Kurt's eyes reflect his reason for breathing.

7 Gone~ Kelly Clarkson

Kurt is done. Watching Blaine kiss Rachel while he sat there having his heart ripped out. No! That is not who he was. Kurt threw his coffee in the trash with more than the recommended force. As reached his car he heard his name.

"Kurt, don't leave. Please, I want to talk to you."

"Blaine. I can't talk to you right now. Honestly I really can't. I get the message. Friend Zone is my place. You put me there and now I'm staying there. But I need some space right now."

"Kurt I'm sorry and I know I'm a fool. But I on the bright side I know I'm gay."

"Great! Nice to know. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Kurt drove away Blaine had a sinking feeling that Kurt was not just leaving the parking lot but Kurt was gone.

8 Shake That Ass~ Now 9

Kurt was jamming in his room using some the moves Mercedes had taught him. As he bent over to shake his ass he heard a commotion. Whipping around he saw Finn on the floor laugh and his boyfriend Blaine with a hot look in his eyes that stated laughing was the farthest thing on his mind. Kurt smirked and bent over slowly to pick up his dropped IPod.

9 There's Hope~ India Aire

Kurt won his Tony, Grammy, his movie and the money. Through it all he knew there was always hope. Kurt was sure of that since the day Blaine had said the magic words and leaned over to take his true first kiss. That kiss had enough hope in it that it took him to the stars.

10 Quiet ~Demi Lavoto

"Why did you choose me to sing that song with you?" Kurt says tilting his head.

Silence.

Inside of Kurt head the thoughts race and are so loud. The next thing he hears is "You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." And as Blaine's warm lips touch Kurt's the thought that five second ago where deafening are…finally…Quiet.

* * *

**So what ya think? pretty please let me know :D **


End file.
